El Caballero de Árbol Sonriente
by Franela
Summary: La identidad de aquel misterioso caballero que luchó en el Torneo de Harrenhal, defendiendo el honor de un lacustre inocente, sigue siendo un misterio hasta los días presentes. Sin embargo, puede que alguien lo haya encontrado junto a su escudo de un árbol de los Antiguos Dioses, un arciano blanco con un rostro rojo sonriente, y puede que ese alguien no sea una persona ordinaria.


**El caballero del Árbol Sonriente****_  
_**_Por Franela_

**- o -**

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta historia, además de usar los personajes, lugares y situaciones del universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R. R. Martin, es, obviamente, ficticia (a menos que Martin diga lo contrario :c). Está completamente basada en la historia que le cuenta Meera a Bran sobre el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente.

Desde que leí esa parte de Tormenta de Espadas que me imaginó qué pasó en el Torneo de Harrenhal, y sería una mentirosa si dijera (o escribiera) que no me gustaría que Jon Nieve fuera en realidad hijo de Lyanna y Rhaegar, independiente de la posición en la que pone al bastardo; por ejemplo, no me gusta la idea de que se convierta en Rey de los Siete Reinos como algunos lectores esperan, sino que preferiría que siguiera en el Muro :3

En fin, insisto en que los hechos que difieren de la narración de Meera son inventados por mí, y este Fanfic es, básicamente, esa historia desde otro punto de vista, una mezcla de diferentes informaciones que se dan en los libros, hechos que considero relevante explicar para que se entienda esta loca teoría tan popular en internet.

_**Ojalá disfruten esta lectura :)**_

**- o -**

Lyanna miraba toda Invernalia, construida milenios atrás por Brandon el Constructor, fundador de su casa, desde su propia habitación ubicada en la fortaleza. Lucía melancólica, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos recargados en el umbral de piedra de la ventana. Tenía el privilegio de que su cuarto le otorgaba la vista del bosque de los Dioses; recordó cuando jugaba algún tiempo atrás con Benjen, su hermano menor, batiéndose en un duelo con ramas rotas, y éste se había caído en la piscina junto al árbol de arciano. Por los Dioses que ahora se sentía extraña. Minutos atrás llegó desde el Gran Torreón, lugar donde su señor padre tenía sus aposentos, y donde él le comunicó una noticia que aún no puede asimilar.

Robert Baratheon, hijo mayor del difunto Lord Steffon Baratheon y Lady Cassana Estermont, Señor de Bastión de Tormentas —quien fuera también pupilo de Jon Arryn, Señor del Nido de Águilas, junto a su hermano, Eddard—, era ahora también su prometido. «Todo es culpa de Walys», se dijo para sus adentros, enojada. Walys era el Maestre de Invernalia, y ella no era tonta, sabía que era él quien ayudaba a su señor padre en aquellas ambiciones por forjar alianzas con casas sureñas —parte de ella estaba segura de que su señor padre estaba escuchando demasiado esos susurros en su oído—; ya lo había hecho con Brandon, su hermano mayor, pues él estaba prometido desde hacía algunos años con la hija de Lord Hoster Tully de Aguasdulces. «Estúpido Walys», volvió a repetirse, dejando esa actitud de niña malcriada. Ella era todo menos una niña malcriada. No podía alegrarse, sin embargo.

Catelyn Tully era una dulce doncella de doce años cuando fue prometida para con su hermano, «Una hermosa doncella de cabello caoba, ojos azules y largos, finos y habilidosos dedos», en las palabras del mismísimo Brandon. Lástima que ella no podía hablar con la misma pasión y ensueño de su prometido sureño. Toda chica soñaría con casarse con ese joven muchacho, alto, gallardo, de cabello ébano y resplandecientes ojos azules, pero ella no era como cualquier chica, ella era una Stark de Invernalia; y si bien no esperaba a su Príncipe de brillante armadura, lo que se decía de Robert no eran solamente cosas buenas. Ned trató de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella ya sabía que el señor de Bastión de Tormentas jamás se quedaría quieto en una cama, y así se lo hizo saber a su preciado hermano. Ella ya estaba al tanto de la existencia de la hija bastarda de Robert en el Valle, y su hermano tampoco lo negó; en cambio, le aseguró que todo lo que su amigo Robert hubiera hecho antes del matrimonio no importaba, él era un buen hombre y la amaba, aunque bien sabía Eddard —y lo que obviamente omitió a Lyanna— que su amigo estaba enamorado de la corteza de su hermana, de la bella señorita del Norte, no de la fiera testaruda que ella era.

—El amor es maravilloso, mi querido Ned —le dijo ella, luego de sonreír ligeramente—, pero nada puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre.

De aquello había pasado algún tiempo, y ahora los Stark salían de Invernalia, todos con destino a Harrenhal, donde se daría lugar a un torneo de justas, cortesía de Lord Whent en honor a su hija. Allí estaba Robert también junto a Mace Tyrell, Señor de Alto Jardín. Después del desembarco de Aegon Targaryen, casi tres siglos atrás, los Tyrell habían ascendido al poder de Alto Jardín cuando Mern IX Gardener, el último Rey del Dominio, fue asesinado en la Batalla de Campo de Fuego, alegando descender de los Gardener por línea materna y siendo nombrados por el mismo Aegon como Señores de Alto Jardín y Guardianes del Sur. Garth Gardener, también conocido como Garth Manoverde, fue el primer Rey del Dominio y fundador de la Casa Gardener; se decía que hacía florecer las fértiles tierras del Dominio, aunque, así mismo, se decía también que hacía florecer a múltiples doncellas. Muchas casas nobles descienden de los Gardener y, siendo Mace Tyrell un descendiente de Garth Manoverde, no le extrañaba que fuera tan amigo de su prometido.

Por su parte, Robert no escatimaba tiempo ni deseos a la hora de presentarla a ella como su prometida, tan apuesto con su alto porte, presumiendo de haber conquistado a la joven rebelde del Norte, a aquella hermosa doncella de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises. Lyanna había discutido en más de una ocasión por ello con él, pues detestaba la forma de propiedad en la que era tratada: a ella la conquistaba nadie, mucho menos el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas. Por eso había decidido alejarse por algunos momentos de su prometido y caminar, tratar de alejarse de Bastión de Tormentas, de Robert y su extrovertida y atrayente personalidad, de su carisma, de su señor padre, de los susurros de Walys. Y fue que caminando distraída, pateando una que otra piedra que osaba atravesarse en su camino, que no alcanzó a ver como alguien iba en su misma dirección, sólo que en sentido contrario, y terminó chocando contra una pecho recubierto en una armadura color plata.

En un comienzo no habría podrido aseverar quién era, pues siete eran los miembros de la Guardia Real contando a quien prontamente sería un hermano juramentado, Jaime Lannister, pero bastaba con ver la espada que cruzaba la espalda del Caballero para saber que era _Albor_, y por tanto Ser Arthur Dayne era su portador. Se decía que la espada había sido forjada desde el corazón de una estrella que había caído en lo que se conocía como Campoestrella, el asentamiento de la casa Dayne. Precisamente, el emblema de tal casa es una espada y una estrella fugaz en un campo lavanda. Ser Arthur Dayne, la espada del Amanecer, era conocido en todo Poniente como uno de los mejores caballeros que ha habido y por haber; llevaba las peticiones de los pueblos directamente hacia el Rey Aerys, jamás tomó lo que quiso por la posición que usaba, y es que tanto él como sus hombres eran honorables. «De los pocos que quedan al sur del Cuello», solía decir la joven de apenas catorce años en ese entonces.

—Lo siento, Ser, no fue mi intención —se disculpó Lyanna, pues aquel caballero, además de ser objeto de admiración en todo Poniente, era un ejemplo a seguir para ella.

—No hay problema —dijo él, dándose cuenta entonces de que la muchacha de ojos grises tenía la vista fija en la espada que sobresalía de su espada—. ¿Puedo saber de dónde es la _Dama_ con la que me encuentro? —preguntó entonces.

—Lyanna Stark, de Invernalia —respondió, arrugando ligeramente el ceño—. Pero no soy una _Dama_ como usted afirma.

—¿No? Es la hija de Lord Rickard Stark, Señor de Invernalia, ¿o me equivoco? —Ella asintió—. Entonces es una _Dama_.

—Los Norteños somos diferentes al resto, una _Dama_ Sureña no puede empuñar una espada, o disparar una flecha siquiera —apunta, sonriendo con orgullo.

—¿Podrías empuñar esta? —cuestionó, sacando a _Albor_ de su espalda, extendiéndosela.

Lyanna pensó por un momento en tomarla, apreciar de cerca su hoja tan blanca como la leche que parecía tener vida cuando estaba en contacto directo con la luz, sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacerlo, escuchó como alguien la llamaba: eran Robert y Ned, su hermano. Ambos presentaron sus respetos hacia el Caballero, presentándose ellos mismos también; Robert lógicamente los hizo con todos los títulos que venían con él, Eddard en cambio fue mucho más reservado, siempre tímido. Parte de ella aún no entendía cómo era que su prometido y su hermano eran amigos tan cercanos siendo tan diferentes en cuanto a carácter se refería, casi como hermanos de sangre; debía de deberse a la personalidad atrayente de Robert, seguramente.

Trompetistas habían sonado, señal para que Ser Arthur Dayne se despidiera de ellos y fuera junto al Rey Aerys, donde era su lugar. Robert tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos, recordándole que por favor fuera a darle apoyo al día siguiente en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella aceptó, por supuesto, pues él era su prometido. Junto a Ned caminaron y se perdieron entre la gente. Tan sólo unos momentos después ella se alejaría nuevamente, paseándose con una espada de torneo que había tomado, imaginándose que era _Albor_, cuando se encontró con que tres jóvenes escuderos estaban golpeando a alguien en el suelo; eran apenas mayores que ella, estaba segura, no debían de sobrepasar los quince años. A quien golpeaban era a un lacustre, pudo reconocerlo de inmediato por su vestimenta de una camisa de escamas de bronce y porque había un tridente que estaba tirado cerca, seguramente también suyo, además los abusivos le decían "comerranas" mientras él intentaba levantarse y ellos lo pateaban en el suelo. Aquello era el colmo de la cobardía, los lacustres son de cuerpos menudos pero no por eso tenía el derecho de molestarlo, mucho menos golpearlo. ¡Era absurdo!

—¡Deténganse! —gritó, corriendo hacia ellos. Al ver que no le hacían caso volvió a hablarles—: ¡Estáis atacando a un hombre de mi padre! Les digo que se detengan.

Fue directamente a atacarlos con la espada que tenía a mano. Ellos, no sabe si por su poca capacidad de reacción a pesar de ser escuderos o porque no esperaban ser atacados por una mujer, no reaccionaron a tiempo y, sumado al hecho de que Lyanna era una Norteña habilidosa con la espada, pudo asustarlos fácilmente, mas no por ello se salvaron se salvaron de unos buenos golpes. Revisó al lacustre que yacía tendido en el suelo, estaba sucio, ensangrentado y maltratado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, sin embargo él no le contestó, parecía desconfiado todavía de ella—. Estás herido. Ven conmigo, te ayudaré a limpiarlas —dijo, tendiéndole su mano.

Lo llevó a la tienda de su hermano, dado que Brandon también participaría en las justas del torneo. Allí le limpió las heridas y se las vendó con lino; seguramente Walys estaría orgulloso, el curar heridas era de las pocas cosas que disfrutó aprendiendo con él. En más de una ocasión, en sus andadas con Benjen, alguno resultó lastimado, y para evitar ser reprendidos era ella quien curaba las heridas, las cuales generalmente se daban en su hermano menor. Trató de seguir indagando en la identidad del misterioso lacustre, pero apenas lograba sacarle algunas palabras. Cuando le pidió que le hablara de Atalaya de Aguasgrises él pareció soltarse un poco más. Lyanna siempre había querido salir de Invernalia antes, tanto al norte como al sur, al Muro como a Aguasgrises, incluso bajar hasta Árbol de Cuervos, el asentamiento de la cada Blackwood, de las pocas casas al sur del Cuello que aún siguen las costumbres de los Primeros Hombres.

El joven lacustre le estaba contando la historia que lo había traído ahí, de su viaje a la Isla de los Rostros para ver a los Hombres Verdes, antes de su llegada al castillo de Harrenhal y su maravillada vista de todo lo que lo rodeaba, cuando sus hermanos entraron a la tienda. Brandon, como era de esperarse en él, entró precipitadamente, siempre actuando antes de pensar, seguramente alertado por alguien de lo que había hecho Lyanna y dónde se encontraba. De cierta forme el hecho le divirtió, sobre todo porque entraron los tres de forma presurosa, incluso el tímido Ned y el pequeño Benjen.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —le preguntó su hermano mayor, medio sonriendo.

Parte de ella sabía que no sería regañada por Brandon; a pesar de su mirada dura, su sonrisa lo delataba. Eddard, tan retraído como siempre, se acercó al joven lacustre para saber de él. Seguramente debían de bordear la misma edad, era menor que Brandon, de eso no había duda, pero como los lacustres son más menudos que el resto de los Norteños era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta. Gracias a la pequeña charla de Ned y a las escasas intervenciones de Benjen, Lyanna pudo saber que el nombre del lacustre era Howland Reed, y ella ya sabía que los Reed eran los Señores de Atalaya de Aguasgrises, aquella tierra nunca conquistada excepto cuando el Rey en el Norte mató al último Rey del Pantano y se casó con su hija. Por qué Howland Reed habló con su hermano y no con ella era algo que no entendió. «Tal vez entre tímidos se entienden», pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

Como iba a haber un banquete para celebrar el comienzo del torneo esa tarde, Lyanna insistió en que Howland fuera también, con ellos. Él trató de rechazar la oferta, no creí que debería meterse en esos asuntos, sin embargo ella insistió en que tenía tanto derecho de estar ahí como cualquiera de ellos. Cuando el lacustre aceptó, Lyanna sintió una gran satisfacción; solían decirle que pocas veces se le podía decir que no a ella, ya fuera por tener un gran poder de convencimiento o una terquedad insuperable, en este caso debía deberse a los segundo. Le dejó a Benjen la tarea de buscarle ropa, la estatura de los tres era similar pero sería extraño que ella fuera por ahí buscando ropa de hombre para asistir al festín.

Por las tierras de Harrenhal sería fácil perderse, había tiendas por doquier, animales, sirvientes y Caballeros dando vueltas. El Rey Aerys había asistido también con toda la Corte, incluido el Príncipe Rhaegar y su esposa, la princesa Elia Martell de Dorne, quien vino tal vez con demasiadas doncellas. Lyanna trató de encontrarse nuevamente con Ser Arthur Dayne, mas le fue imposible hallarlo, seguramente cuidaba del Rey en su estado de paranoia habitual. Se decía habitualmente que quien gobernaba en los Siete reinos era en realidad Tywin Lannister, la Mano del Rey. Era de conocimiento público que hacía años Lord Tywin trató de casar al Príncipe heredero con su hija, Cersei, pero que el Rey rechazó la oferta y casó a su hijo con Elia Martell, algo que lógicamente Tywin tomó como un insulto; y el hecho de que el Rey nombrara al heredero de su mano, Jaime, como el miembro más joven de la Guardia Real en reemplazo del recientemente fallecido Ser Harlan Grandison, fue el acto que desencadenó una fuerte disputa entre Lord Tywin y el mismo Rey y terminó en con que la Mano se ausentara de ese torneo.

Desde hacía tiempo que Aerys Targaryen, el segundo en su nombre, veía enemigos en todas partes, incluso en quienes estaban a su lado. Se le atribuía esta locura al periodo en el que fue secuestrado por Lord Denys Darklyn, en lo que se conocería como la Resistencia del Valle Oscuro. Cerca de seis meses después Ser Barristan Selmy fue capaz de rescatar al Rey tras infiltrarse en Fuerte Pardo. Enfurecido, Aerys ordenó que hasta la última rama de la Casa Darklyn fuera exterminada y sus miembros torturados lentamente antes de ser quemados vivos. Como aquel evento fue posterior al torneo de Lannisport, algunos años atrás, en el cual Tywin Lannister había intentado prometer al Príncipe con su hija, Aerys estaba convencido de que su Mano no había hecho lo suficiente para sacarlo de las mazmorras de Fuerte Pardo como una venganza.

Entre las altas muralla del Castillo de Harrenhal, Howland Reed comió y bebió junto a todos los hijos de Rickard Stark. Había también Caballeros de muchas partes del Norte, hombres de los Dustin y los Manderly, de la Isla del Oso y de Hornwood. Lyanna se sintió feliz de que el joven lacustre estuviese a gusto, era lo que ella quiso desde que le limpió las heridas. De pronto un silencio llenó el amplio salón. El Rey Aerys, quien hacía mucho no salía de la Fortaleza Roja por sus temores, había pedido silencio para presentar a su hijo, quien tocaría una canción con su arpa para todos los comensales.

Rhaegar Targaryen nació en el mismo día en el que ocurrió la Tragedia del Refugio Estival, donde el entonces Rey, Aegon V, el hijo primogénito de éste, Duncan el pequeño, y su Comandante de la Guardia Real, Ser Duncan el Alto, murieron en un terrible accidente que dejó en ruinas el castillo de Refugio Estival. Se creía que el incendio fue provocado por un intento de eclosionar huevos de dragón; era conocida la obsesión que tenían muchos Targaryen por el fuego y los dragones extintos muchos años atrás, cuando el Rey Aegon III, conocido como _«Veneno de Dragón»_, se encargó supuestamente de que éstos desaparecieran tras ver morir a su madre engullida viva por uno, a pesar de que intentos había hecho por obtener huevos de dragón; sin embargo, se creía a Aegon V diferente al resto de los Targaryen. Debido a la tragedia, el trono de los Siete Reinos pasó a Jaehaerys II, segundo hijo de Aegon V, padre de Aerys II, quien tuvo un breve reinado de tres años debido a su delicada salud.

Lyanna había escuchado antes que el Príncipe Rhaegar solía visitar las ruinas de Refugio Estival para inspirarse, y nada más tuvo que escuchar las notas que desprendía su arpa para comprender el luto que se decía siempre cargaba el heredero de los Siete Reinos. No se había dado cuenta de que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla hasta que Benjen se lo hizo saber con burla. Se la limpió rápidamente con la manga de su vestido y le derramó la copa de vino que tenía a mano —pues su padre sólo la dejaba beber para eventos especiales— en la cabeza. Ninguno de sus otros hermanos o Howland Reed parecieron darse cuenta. Cuando el Príncipe dio por terminada su canción, todos en el salón aplaudieron con algarabía; Lyanna pudo comprobar que no había sido la única afectada por las notas que salieron del arpa, pues varias damas presentes lucían tristes, a pesar de que sonrieran y aplaudieran.

Cuando los aplausos cesaron fue un Hermano Negro quien tomó la palabra para pedir a los caballeros que se unieran a la Guardia de la Noche, aprovechando la ocasión para recordarles la importante misión que tenían los Hermanos Negros. La única hija de Rickard Stark pudo apreciar como algunos caballeros asentían y le daban la razón, todos ellos Norteños, pues quienes viven al sur del Cuello ya no recuerdan que la Guardia de la Noche los protegía de lo que hubiera más allá del Muro, para ellos eran simplemente salvajes quienes nacieron del lado equivocado. No obstante, Lyanna, así como sus hermanos, lo sabían: el invierno se acerca, y en la Larga Noche será la Guardia quien los protegerá.

Una vez comenzada la celebración, numerosos Señores, Señoras y doncellas, jóvenes herederos, caballeros y escuderos acudieron a bailar. También su hermano Eddard fue uno de ellos, aunque fue gracias a Brandon que bailó con Ashara Dayne, hermana de Ser Arthur Dayne, luego de que ella se luciera con Jon Connington, pues él no se atrevía a pedirle la pieza. A lo lejos Lyanna pudo observar como su prometido, el joven Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, derrotaba a Ser Richard Lonmouth en un particular duelo de quién bebía más copas de vino. Otro de los vicios de Robert. También, gracias a los Dioses, se encontró precisamente a los tres escuderos que habían golpeado cobardemente a Howland Reed. Uno de ellos servía a la Casa Haigh, otro a la Casa Blount, y el último, Casa que los lacustres conocen bien, a los Frey. Al ver que Howland los veía también, se los señaló a Benjen, quien estaba a su lado.

—Te puedo conseguir un caballo y una armadura que te quede bien —ofreció el muchacho al lacustre—. Así podrías vengarte.

Howland se lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza, pero no les dio una respuesta. La joven se pasó toda la velada con sus hermanos y con el lacustre, viendo como éste seguía en silencio, comiendo y bebiendo ocasionalmente, siempre en un mutismo que ni Eddard pudo romper cuando terminó de bailar. Cuando ya debían irse, Ned le ofreció a Howland un lugar en su tienda para dormir; él aceptó, pero en el camino Lyanna lo vio desviarse. Lo siguió, cautelosa, esperando averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía al joven lacustre. Lo siguió hasta donde lo había encontrado, donde había sido golpeado por aquellos escuderos, y vio cómo se arrodillaba frente al lago. Escuchó la plegaria que le hizo a los Viejos Dioses, él quería una revancha, como cualquiera la querría en su lugar, pero temía avergonzarse y, peor aún, avergonzar a su pueblo, darles razones y fundamentos a los demás para humillarlos cuando se les viniera en gana. Escuchó su plegaria, y si el lacustre quería una revancha, la tendría, de eso se encargaría ella personalmente. Sólo esperaba contar con el apoyo de los Dioses también, que ellos juzgaran si su causa era justa o no.

Como era de esperarse, Robert se lució en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo de siete bandos, la fuerza bruta era algo de lo cual podía enorgullecerse, especialmente si se mostraba superior a los demás. Algo que podía agradecer Lyanna era que su prometido no se dejaba mancillar por nadie, quizás el alto orgullo que ambos poseían era lo que más los unía —por no decir lo único que podría llegar a unirlos—, a pesar de que ella se sabía no enamorada de él. Cuando Ned trataba de convencerla de aceptar a Robert diciéndole que él la amaba, ella no entendía cómo el amigo de su hermano podía afirmar estar enamorada de ella si apenas la conocía, apenas la había visto, y, sobretodo, se lo preguntaba cuando él miraba a otras mujeres con tan poco recato que ni se sospecharía él estaba comprometido.

La competencia de justas se extendería por cinco días. La hija de Lord Whent había sido coronada el día anterior como Reina del Amor y la Belleza —pues era en honor a ella el torneo en cuestión—, y sus cuatro hermanos, además del famoso Oswell Whent, caballero de la Guardia Real, habían jurado defender su corona. Lamentablemente, los cuatro hijos de Harrenhal cayeron derrotados en el primer día. Al final de ese día el Caballero de la Casa Blount ya estaba entre los finalistas, de igual forma que el Caballero de la Casa Haigh y el de la Casa Frey a comienzos del segundo.

Lyanna supo entonces que era su momento de actuar. Brandon no estaba enterado, por supuesto, mucho menos Ned, ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Howland Reed; sólo Benjen la había ayudado, él era su compañero de andadas y no la delataría, incluso le había ayudado a conseguir las piezas de la armadura que estaba usando. El blasón que usaba lo habían pintado ellos también: no era quizá de lo más elaborado como los escudos de los Caballeros, pero el Arciano blanco que habían pintado, con su rostro rojo sonriente, era sin lugar a dudas el mejor representante de su causa.

Contuvo la respiración mientras su caballo se acercaba al asiento del Rey Aerys, justo en medio de todos, sentado torcidamente en su lugar. Inclinó su lanza ante él y continuó su recorrido hacia el final de las lizas, lugar donde se encontraban cinco campeones. Desafió a los tres Caballeros cuyos escuderos habían atacado al lacustre. El primero fue el de la Casa Blount, quien sonreía y saludaba al público que no lo conocía, dándose ya por ganador. Fue el primero en perder, ni siquiera la tocó. Le siguió el de la casa Haigh, quien, a pesar de tener más recato que su predecesor, igualmente fue derrotado sin hacerle daño alguno. El último, Caballero de la Casa Frey, decoroso en comparación a sus compañeros, fue quien más batalla le entregó. Rompió una lanza en contra de ella sin lograr desmontarla, ella lo golpeó en la segunda vuelta sin desmontarlo, sin romper su lanza. Entonces, con el golpe certero en el lugar correcto, logró derribarlo de su caballo, ganándose los aplausos de quienes estaban de espectadores.

La gente comenzó a llamarla "campeón", animándola por sobre los Caballeros derrotados. Éstos fueron a pedir el rescate para que sus caballos y armaduras —perdidas al perder la justa— les fueran devueltos. Lyanna, asustada de que se acercaran tanto a ella y pudiera ser descubierta, tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo alejó un poco, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara como cuando los había retado, aprovechando la distorsión que le entregaba el yelmo.

—Enseñad lo que es el honor a sus escuderos —dijo—, es todo el rescate que preciso.

Luego se marchó entre los aplausos de la gente. Los Caballeros les enseñaron su lección a sus escuderos, y sus prendas se les fueron devueltas. Lyanna se bajó de su caballo en el lugar donde Howland Reed había sido atacado; Benjen la estaba esperando allí pues había corrido directamente desde el lugar de la justa para darle alcance. Le ayudó a quitarse la armadura sin que nadie los viera, y ocultaron más tarde todo de miradas indiscretas en la tienda de Brandon. La muchacha se sentía dichosa y agradecida de sus Dioses: le habían concedido la justicia que pedía, era todo lo que necesitaba, los Dioses no olvidaban a su gente.

Por la noche, cuando estaban nuevamente bajo el techo de Harrenhal, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera del Caballero del Árbol Sonriente, como había comenzado a llamarle la gente al misterioso justador que desafió a tres campeones por quién sabe qué motivo, cuya única prenda que podía identificarse era su escudo con un árbol de arciano. Lyanna y Benjen se daban miradas cómplices; incluso sus hermanos mayores hablaban de ello; el lacustre, por su parte, sólo se limitaba a comer en silencio. Durante la tarde, Howland Reed luchó contra su hermano en un duelo bastante particular. Brandon siempre se llenaba la boca hablando de lo buen espadachín que era, pero no contó con que no era tan bueno cuando se peleaba contra algo que no era una espada; a decir verdad, el pequeño lacustre se las ingenió bastante bien para esquivar a su gran hermano, e incluso llegó a inmovilizar su brazo en el que empuñaba la espada con una red que él tenía. Brandon tenía muchos dones pero, como ella, la paciencia no era uno de esos dones.

Entre sus tomadas de vino, Robert Baratheon, su prometido, vociferó que ya estaba harto de tan misterioso caballero, y que si éste estaba entre los presentes que se enfrentara a él en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo al día siguiente. Ser Richard Lonmouth, no queriendo ser menos, lo desafió de igual forma en las lizas, para probar qué tan buen justador era, ya que a él lo había nombrado Caballero el mismísimo Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Aerys II, el Rey, escuchó sus palabras y les pidió —u ordenó realmente— que encontraran a ese Caballero porque tras su yelmo se encontraba un enemigo, y es que sólo los enemigos ocultaban el rostro ante su Rey.

Benjen tironeó su vestido bajo la mesa y le dio una mirada significativa. Ambos sabían lo que aquello expresaba: tenían problemas. Si alguien los había visto, tendrían que rendir cuentas al mismísimo Rey, y aquello no podría significar algo bueno, mucho menos cuando éste los acusaba indirectamente de enemigos, de traidores. Lyanna, sin saber qué hacer realmente, optó por pedir un consejo, uno que sólo podía darle una persona: la espada del Amanecer. No siendo algo sencillo, ya que al ser un miembro de la Guardia del Rey debía estar en todo momento con él, la joven de Invernalia se las ingenió para poder intercambiar un par de palabras con el Caballero proveniente de Campoestrella.

Sólo trató de preguntarle, de la forma más natural que pudo, qué opinaba acerca del misterioso justador del que tanto hablaban.

—No puedo hablar por alguien a quien no conozco, _mi Dama_ —le respondió Ser Arthur Dayne—, o por quien actúa de una forma por la cual yo desconozco sus motivos —añadió a su explicación—. ¿Cómo podría juzgar si ha actuado correctamente si no sé por qué ha hecho lo que hizo? Desafió a tres caballeros, pero ninguno de nosotros saber el porqué.

Lyanna tuvo que resistirse a los deseos de explicarle a aquel hombre los porqués que la motivaron a actuar para que aquel hombre le dijera que actuó como lo habría hecho un Caballero de verdad, pero alcanzó a detenerse porque, de haberlo hecho, tendría que haber dado más explicaciones aún. Ser Arthur Dayne se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar, dándole a la muchacha del Norte la vista de su capa blanca de lana de la Guardia Real y de _Albor_, su magnífica espada.

Más tarde, Benjen fue a verla a su habitación en el gran castillo de Harrenhal.

—Lo mejor será que confesemos —le dijo él.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —le replicó ella, levantándose de su cama para cerrar bien la puerta tras su hermano menor—. ¿Confesar? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

—Seguro que padre no nos castiga si le decimos lo que hemos hecho.

—Claro, seguro no nos castigará —asintió Lyanna—. Si es que el viejo Aerys no nos encarcela primero. Tú lo oíste tan bien como yo.

—¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Howland Reed? —preguntó entonces Benjen—. O a Ned, él también podría ayudarnos.

—¿Y de qué nos serviría su ayuda? —cuestionó otra vez la muchacha.

—Lyanna —insistió el chico—, si encuentran las cosas en la tienda de Brandon, él va a tener que rendirle cuentas al Rey.

—No si las sacamos antes.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo con él ahí?

La Norteña se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensando en cómo haría aquello. Brandon estaría en todo momento en su tienda, al menos hasta el otro día. Le dijo que ella se encargaría de todo por la mañana, ya que a esa hora de la noche no podían hacer mucho. Cuando su hermano pequeño le preguntó qué haría, ella prefirió no decirle.

—Lo mejor será no involucrarte más en mis asuntos. —Le dio una pequeña sonrisa, culpable—. Sólo he causado problemas, yo debo arreglarlos.

A pesar de que Benjen insistiera es que quería ayudarla, Lyanna terminó por echarlo de su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto el sol apareció en el cielo, Lyanna ya estaba de pie, ansiosa, dando pasos alrededor de la habitación que ocupaba durante su estadía en Harrenhal. El rumor de que el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente se enfrentaría al Señor de Bastión de Tormentas o al Caballero de los Cráneos y los Besos se esparció rápidamente como la fiebre primaveral. Lyanna observaba todo desde una distancia prudente; todos, Señores, Caballeros, escuderos, nobles de cuna y prácticamente el pueblo entero estaban presentes, a la espera del espectáculo. Su Señor padre también estaba allí, al igual que sus hermanos mayores, Howland Reed, y Benjen, a quien había esquivado toda la mañana. Ella veía como su hermano menor buscaba entre los rostros presentes. A su padre le había dicho mediante un criado que no se sentía muy bien, así que demoraría en encontrarse con ellos.

Se escucharon vítores varios a la distancia, y es que ambos campeones ya estaban llegando hacia las lizas, lugar donde el Rey tenía su Trono. Aerys Targaryen, el segundo de su nombre, al igual que el día anterior, se había hecho un espacio y caminó hacia su lugar, seguido por su escolta de las Capas Blancas, liderados por Ser Gerold Hightower, el Toro Blanco, un hombre enorme y fuerte. El Rey se sentó en su Trono, todo torcido y con esa mirada enceguecida, y bramó por los Campeones que debían presentarse. Robert Baratheon acudió al llamado con su maza en Mano, aquella enorme arma que pocos podían levantar, y Ser Richard Lonmouth hizo lo mismo montado en su corcel, con una lanza en las manos. La gente esperó, pero el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente no llegaba.

A medida que pasaron los minutos la gente comenzó a impacientarse. Lyanna aprovechó el momento y se escabulló, dirigiéndose a la tienda de su hermano, escuchando como el Rey Loco aullaba porque fueran a buscar al cobarde que no se había presentado. Se metió a la tienda de su hermano mientras el incierto reinaba en las lizas, y buscó la armadura que habían armado con su hermano y el escudo que habían pintado. Por suerte Brandon era bastante despistado, así que sencillamente tuvieron que evitar que estuviera a la vista. Mientras sacaba las partes de la armadura alguien entró a la tienda.

—Gracias a los Dioses que eres tú —le dijo Lyanna a Benjen al darse cuenta de que era él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a ayudarte, creí que era obvio —respondió él, adentrándose en la tienda. Comenzó a ayudarla a juntar las partes—. ¿Adónde planeas llevar todo esto? —preguntó, cerciorándose de que estaban todas las piezas.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella, sacando de su escondite el escudo con el árbol de aciano blanco pintado—. Creo que bastará con alejarse un poco, podemos dejarlas en cualquier parte, ¿no?

—Creo que tienes razón. —Sin más, ambos envolvieron la armadura en una sábana y el escudo en otra, y salieron de allí.

Antes de esconder el escudo, Lyanna sintió cierta nostalgia al cubrir al árbol de arciano sonriente que habían pintado. «Gracias», pensó para sus adentros, cubriendo finalmente el trozo de madera. Al menos había cumplido lo que quería, y sabía que era gracias a los Dioses, verdugos cuya causa habían considerado justa.

Llegaron hasta donde la joven Norteña había visto al pequeño lacustre por primera vez, donde esos cobardes escuderos lo habían golpeado. Benjen desparramó todo lo que había llevado en el suelo junto al árbol; Lyanna, en cambio, demoró un poco más en desprenderse de lo que traía después de sacarle la sábana. Ese escudo no era sencillamente algo que había tomado porque sí, sino que simbolizaba la causa que ella buscó defender, como deberían de haber actuado los verdaderos Caballeros.

Se escuchó como un caballo se acercaba.

Benjen la llamó para que se fueran, pero Lyanna no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo.

—Alto ahí —ordenó una voz. Lyanna vio que su hermano lograba esconderse en los arbustos, en cambio, a ella la habían pillado con el escudo en la mano. Podría inventar algo, pero nada se le ocurría en ese momento. No se atrevía a dar la vuelta; las manos le pulsaban al ritmo de su corazón agitado y tenía un nudo en su garganta—. ¿Qué está haciendo con eso? —preguntó el hombre.

La muchacha se dio media, con los labios secos, temerosa, para encontrarse con un joven cuyo cabello dorado le caía hasta los hombros. Vestía negro de pies a cabeza, pero un dragón tricéfalo de color rojo le decía de forma inmediata quién era; eso, y aquellos ojos violeta tan comunes en las ciudades libres, pero que en poniente era característicos de las Casas descendientes de la Antigua Valyria, en especial de la Casa Targaryen.

—Le he hecho una pregunta —insistió Rhaegar, el príncipe de los Siete Reinos.

—Yo... Bueno, yo estaba... —Trató de inventar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco tras verlo a tan escasos metros. La melodía que había tocado la noche anterior en el Castillo volvió a su cabeza, y es preguntaba cómo es que alguien como él había compuesto algo tan hermoso.

—¡_Mi Príncipe_! —escucharon a lo lejos. Antes de que alguno de ellos se volteara, Ser Arthur Dayne apareció en su propio caballo, blanco como su capa de lana y blanca como _Albor_, aquella preciosa espada—. _Mi Príncipe_, ¿por qué se ha separado del grupo?

—Me pareció escuchar algo, Ser —respondió el joven, mirando hacia la muchacha.

—Lady Lyanna —dijo el Caballero de Campoestrella, asintiendo con el rostro en su dirección, reconociéndola.

La muchacha asintió también, aún con el escudo en sus manos.

—¿Lady Lyanna? —preguntó Rhaegar, arrugando ligeramente el ceño, aquellas cejas doradas que enmarcaban su mirada violeta.

—Lyanna Stark, hija de Rickard Stark, Señor de Invernalia —dijo ella, alzando el mentón, orgullosa, como siempre se le había enseñado.

—¿Qué tiene en sus manos, _mi Dama_? —preguntó el Capa Blanca, señalando el escudo.

La chica del Norte reaccionó entonces, recordando que aún conservaba aquello que había usado el día anterior. El árbol sonriente la miraba, haciéndola sentir como una acusada.

—Bueno, esto... —Miró una vez más los ojos violeta del Príncipe—. Yo lo encontré aquí.

—¿Está por aquí sola, Lady Lyanna? —cuestionó el Príncipe, escéptico.

La chica asintió, y prosiguió a contarle lo que supuestamente había hecho: mientras todos buscaban al Caballero misterioso que buscaba el Rey, ella había visto una silueta moverse demasiado rápido y trató de seguirla, sin embargo, sólo encontró lo que tenía en sus manos: el escudo pintado de un blanco arciano del Norte.

Arthur Dayne pareció convencido de su excusa, y le pidió que le entregara el escudo para llevarlo ante el Rey. Lyanna se lo extendió, siempre bajo la atenta mirada del joven Príncipe, nerviosa ante esa mirada. Ambos hombres emprendieron la marcha, no sin que antes el Capa Blanca se ofreciera a llevarla con su padre y que ella se negara aludiendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, aunque le diera las gracias igualmente.

Benjen salió de su escondite apenas los Caballeros se perdieron de vista.

—¿Por qué no corriste cuando te lo dije? —exclamó apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para gritarle al oído.

Lyanna no supo qué responderle, y sencillamente le dijo que tomaran la armadura y la escondieran nuevamente, porque de aquel Caballero que ella había sido por un día sólo debía quedar el escudo que se llevó el Guardia Real.

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la tienda de Brandon tuvieron la suerte de que estaba todo despejado a excepción de unos cuantos guardias de su señor padre, así que pudieron ocultar todo nuevamente. Suerte, también, que era una armadura sencilla y sin seña alguna de un lobo huargo como la armadura de sus hermanos.

Más tarde, entre las tiendas, al igual que en el castillo, sólo se hablaba del escudo que fue encontrado en lugar del Caballero, el cual apareció jamás. Incluso su padre y su hermano mayor hablaban de ellos. Ned, en cambio, mantenía su reserva junto a Howland Reed, quien, por su parte, se la pasaba más pensativo de lo que lo había visto antes. Por la noche su prometido, así como las anteriores, bebía junto a Ser Richard Lonmouth y comentaban sobre lo cobarde que había sido el Caballero del Árbol Sonriente por no presentarse ante ellos, y de lo fácil que lo hubiesen derrotado. El Rey se mostraba enojado

Al día siguiente Lyanna estaba paseando por entre los Caballeros, escuderos y caballos, y decidió ir nuevamente hacia aquel lugar donde había encontrado a Howland Reed. Allí se encontró con unas notas que la invitaban a acercarse más. Eran tristes y armoniosas, hermosas, con una simplicidad abrumadora que le hizo sentir cierta aprensión en el pecho. El Príncipe Rhaegar estaba tocando su arpa, de pie apoyado en el árbol junto al lago que hay al lado del castillo de Harrenhal.

—Sé que está ahí —dijo él, pasados algunos segundos de que dejara de tocar aquella mágica canción, aún con la vista en dirección contraria a la muchacha.

—El Príncipe no debería estar solo —mencionó ella al cabo de unos momentos, no queriendo dejar en evidencia que escuchaba perdidamente las notas de su instrumento.

—Un Príncipe nunca está solo —replicó Rhaegar, echándole un vistazo a su alrededor, como si esperara a que alguien apareciera en cualquier momento—. Ser Arthur estaba conmigo, pero le he pedido a Jon que dieran una vuelta juntos. Seguramente volverán cuando menos lo espere, siempre hacen lo mismo, aunque quiera estar solo.

Lyanna sintió la indirecta y, con una reverencia y una disculpa por molestarlo, se dispuso a irse.

—Quédate, el Príncipe te lo pide —dijo él, en tono de orden a pesar de sus palabras. La chica, con un gesto de resignación que no se molestó en ocultar, asintió—. Hay algo que todavía no entiendo —comentó, dando vuelta su cuerpo para mostrarse ante ella—. _Mi Dama_ dice que divisó a alguien escabullirse y que lo siguió, ¿verdad? Y dice también que sólo ha encontrado el escudo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Así es, _mi Príncipe_ —afirmó ella junto a otro asentimiento de cabeza, siempre con la vista en la tierra, casi como si la estuvieran reprimiendo—, ya se lo he dicho el día de ayer.

—¿Y qué hay de esto? —Rhaegar pateó una pieza de acero que estaba tras el árbol. Era una parte del brazo de una armadura—. ¿No encontró el resto de la armadura, por casualidad?

Lyanna vio con horror como una parte de la armadura que había usado para desafiar a los tres caballeros cuyos escuderos habían golpeado a Howland Reed estaba a los pies del Príncipe. Definitivamente debía salirse de ese problema.

—No recuerdo haber visto eso antes —replicó ella, tratando de sonar dura como el Invierno—. Puede ser de cualquier Caballero, estamos lejos de las tiendas pero los escuderos suelen vagar por cualquier parte.

—Curioso —replicó el joven, arrugando el ceño—. Recuerdo haber visto esta parte ayer, en el brazo de cierto misterioso Caballero. —Recogió el trozo de metal refinado—. Es más, creo recordar su nombre... La gente lo llamaba «El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente», porque tenía un árbol de arciano pintado en el escudo. Un blasón poco común.

—Veo que no recuerda a la Casa Blackwood, _mi Príncipe_.

—Por supuesto que la recuerdo, la excepción al sur del Cuello, _mi Dama_ —replicó él, con el mismo tono amable que usa siempre—. La única parte del Reino que aún venera a los Antiguos Dioses es el Norte, y este Caballero tiene un símbolo del Norte en su escudo.

—No es un Caballero —replicó Lyanna, mucho más rápido de lo que demoró en pensar su respuesta, pues acababa de afirmar algo que no debería haber asegurado. Se aclaró la garganta, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza—. Me refiero a que no es seguro que sea un Caballero, puede haber sido un simple pueblerino, y aquella pieza puede ser de cualquier persona, como ya se lo he mencionado, _mi Príncipe_.

—Uno no sólo debe mirar, también hay que ver, y yo veo que esa parte de Norteña. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. Resulta que en el Norte no abundan los Caballeros, porque éstos corresponden a la Fe de Siete. Son demasiadas coincidencias, _mi Dama_, como para no darse cuenta. —La chica guardó silencio por un momento, sin saber qué responder—. ¿Me va decir a quién está encubriendo, o prefiere responderle la pregunta a mi padre, el Rey?

—No sé de qué está hablando, yo sólo...

—Deje de negarlo, sé que usted sabe quién es esta persona, y le estoy ordenando que responda lo que sabe. Dependerá de usted a quién elegirá contárselo.

Lyanna se mordió el interior de la mejilla, nerviosa, sintiendo que pronto lloraría por la presión de tener que confesar un secreto que podía costarle la vida, incluso la de su hermano menor o la de Howland Reed. No, se negaba a que otros pagaran por sus actos; si los Dioses habían considerado justa su causa, no le quedaba más que esperar que pensaran lo mismo de su confesión, que intervinieran en su favor para que el Príncipe guardara el secreto.

—¿Podría el Príncipe no divulgar el nombre que le diga? —pidió ella, tragándose el orgullo que la obligaría a levantar el rostro en lugar de seguir con la vista fija en sus pies.

—No puedo prometerte aquello, sólo un juicio justo —replicó él, con la mirada dura—. Todos los Caballeros misteriosos rebelan su identidad, en especial si ganan, les da gloria y fama; en cambio, vuestro misterioso hombre no lo ha hecho, y dudo que planee hacerlo. Si no es alguien que busque hacerle daño al Reino, ¿Por qué oculta su rostro?

—Porque no le interesa la gloria, sólo buscaba defender al débil, algo que los Caballeros han olvidado aparentemente.

—Él le pidió a los Caballeros que derrotó que le enseñaran honor a sus escuderos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quiso un rescate mayor, oro, cualquier otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa valiosa podía obtener de aquel rescate?

—No necesitaba dinero. El Caballero del Árbol Sonriente... No es un «él» —dijo finalmente, mirando en todas direcciones, asegurándose de que no había alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla—. Es una «ella», y _mi Príncipe_ la está viendo.

Lyanna esperaba que él no le creyera, que llegara incluso a reírse, mas no que guardara silencio como lo estaba haciendo, que la viera como la estaba viendo, con unos ojos violetas sorprendidos, incrédulos y, por sobre todo, escrutadores.

—¿Planea que le crea? —cuestionó entonces.

—_Mi Príncipe_ pidió una respuesta, y yo se la he dado. Dependerá de usted el creerme o no. —Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero él volvió a detener su avance con tan sólo llamarla.

—¿Qué quería usted lograr con lo que supuestamente hizo, Lady Lyanna?

—Que esos escuderos aprendieran la lección, nada más. —Inspiró profundamente—. Ellos agredieron e insultaron a un hombre de mi padre, el lacustre que ha compartido nuestra mesa las últimas noches. Lo golpearon, le llamaron comerranas. No podía quedar impune su acto. Si esos son los escuderos, ¿qué podría esperarse de los Caballeros sureños?

Ante el nuevo mutismo del Príncipe, la joven preguntó acerca de si guardaría el secreto. Rhaegar esquivó la pregunta, y simplemente le dijo que se marchara, pues seguramente Jon y Arthur no tardarían en volver. Así lo hizo Lyanna, sin sentirse tranquila en momento alguno hasta que lo viera nuevamente por la noche bajo el techo de Harrenhal, cuando él le diera muchas miradas sin haberla delatado.

Cuando Benjen mencionaba el asunto, ella se limitaba a decir lo mismo que antes: el Príncipe me ha creído cuando estaba con Ser Arthur Dayne.

Ésa era la última noche antes del final del Torneo que ya se había extendido por cuatro días, y Rhaegar Targaryen los deleitó nuevamente con una nueva canción que arrancaría más de una lágrima a alguna doncella o damisela. La melodía era tan perfecta que Lyanna sentía que se filtraba por cada persona que se interponía entre ella y el Príncipe para poder seducirla, hacer que su piel se erizara cuando las notas la acariciaran. La canción le sabía a verdad, a justicia y a honor. Rhaegar la buscó con la mirada violácea apenas terminó de tocar, recibiendo tantos o más aplausos que unas noches atrás, como si quisiera decirle algo.

Al día siguiente Robert la invitó a sentarse a su lado, como prometida del Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, mientras que Ned y Benjen estaban junto a su señor padre. Howland Reed no quiso asistir, se había marchado por la mañana con una cuantas palabras de despedida, prometiéndole que la visitaría en Invernalia en cuanto tuviera la ocasión. Rhaegar Targaryen no sólo derrotó a su hermano Brandon, sino que también a los miembros de la Guardia Real, Ser Barristan el Bravo, y a su amigo, Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Amanecer. Rhaegar ganó el Torneo.

Y no sólo eso.

Cuando se le entregó la Corona de Rosas Azules _—«Las Rosas de Invierno»—_ al Príncipe todas las doncellas que la Princesa Elia Martell de Dorne trajo consigo sonrieron, pero aquella sonrisa quedó congelada y destruida en sus rostros cuando el Caballero espoleó a su caballo y pasó de su esposa. Siguió pasando por cada uno de los nobles, alejándose cada vez más del Trono donde el Rey estaba sentado, llegando hasta donde estaba Robert y ella. Le dejó el laurel de Rosas en el regazo bajo la atónita mirada de todos.

—Los débiles deben ser defendidos —susurró el Príncipe, sonriéndole, provocando que la muchacha de catorce años se sonrojara por primera vez por algo que no fuera la vergüenza de haber cometido un error o una imprudencia—. No puedo concebir otra cosa.

Rhaegar se volvió hacia el público, quienes, ajenos a todos los murmullos que ya hacían los de noble cuna, seguían vitoreando por el campeón.

Apenas un par de días después los Stark volvieron a Invernalia, Lord Rickard y sus cuatro hijos. Lyanna había guardado la corona entre sus ropas, y cada noche la tocaba para asegurarse de que fuera real, y es que ni siquiera confiaba en su propia vista. Las rosas seguían perfumando las telas. Cuando pasaron finalmente del Cuello, la joven divisó un árbol de arciano, y no pudo evitar recordar el escudo que había utilizado. «Defendí al débil», se dijo entonces, recordando, mientras sonreía, cómo le había entregado la corona a ella en lugar de a su esposa, como no la había delatado ante su padre a pesar de que éste pidiera su cabeza.

«Será un buen Rey —pensó para sus adentros, permitiendo que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Rhaegar era un buen hombre, seguramente sería un mejor Rey que su padre, eso quería creer ella—. Sí, lo será.»

Se permitió, también, pensar en aquellos ojos violetas enmarcados por cabellos dorados en lugar de los azules de su prometido. Robert, su prometido.

En algo menos de un año, cuando fuera su décimo quinta día del nombre, ya tendría la edad suficiente como para contraer matrimonio con el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, con Robert, de la Casa Baratheon.

No quiso seguir pensando en ello.


End file.
